MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk06/REDIT.COM
REDIT. Strings 0x17-0x50 Copyright. Copr. © 1982, 1984 MicroPro International Corporation 0x53-0x8C Program name and release. MicroPro REDIT Release 1.60 ID #711653KQ-002 0x8F-0xB0 Computer name. Kaypro 16 0xB3-0xD4 IBM Parallel printer 0xD7-0xF8 No communications protocol 0xFB-0x11C Parallel printer driver 0x12E9-0x12F3 REMSGS.OVR file. REMSGS OVR 0x76DD-0x76E7 REPORT.COM file. REPORT COM 0x7CF3-0x76F5 DTA 0x7CF7-0x7CFE FT1C-N+P 0x7D03-0x7D04 NY 0x7D06-0x7D07 EA 0x7D09-0x7D0A IO 0x7D0C-0x7D0E FCI 0x7D10-0x7D11 SR 0x7D14-0x7D24 A-P letters. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP? 0x7D26-0x7D27 NS 0x7D29-0x7D2D _00-- 0x7D2F-0x7D30 Spaces. 0x7D34 Space. 0x7D36-0x7D44 SINENNF0?0??0 0x7D48-0x7D4C Spaces. 0x7D5C-0x7D6A *.1234567899PR 0x7D6C-0x7D79 €RP123456789 : 0x7D7B-0x7DC9 CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x7DCB-0x7E19 ^E=up line ^X=down line ^U=set/clear tab ^I=tab 0x7E1B-0x7E69 DELETE: DEL=char left ^G=char right ^T=entire column ^Y=entire line 0x7E6B-0x7EB9 INSERT: ^P=line buffer ^V=char right ^B=entire column ^N=entire line 0x7EBB-0x7F09 OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^K=control break 0x7F0B-0x7F59 FIELD: ^Q,_=add/extend field ^Z=delete field ^R=define field 0x7F5B-0x7FA9 OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^O=toggle ^ char 0x7FAB-0x7FF9 CURSOR: RETURN=next item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^E=prev item 0x7FFB-0x8049 OTHER: ^A=previous field ^F=next field ^G=delete char ^V=insert char 0x804B-0x8099 ^C=end definition ^R=start over ^Q=locate field ^J=more help 0x809B-0x80E9 OTHER: ^A=previous line ^F=next line ^G=delete char ^V=insert char 0x80EB-0x8139 ^C=end definition ^Q=locate line ^J=more help 0x813B-0x8189 OTHER: ^A=previous file ^F=next file ^G=delete char ^V=insert char 0x818B-0x81D9 ^C=end definition ^R=start over ^T=top of page ^J=more help 0x81DB-0x8229 OTHER: ^G=delete char ^V=insert char 0x822B-0x8279 CURSOR: ^E=up line ^S=left char ^D=right char ^X=down line 0x827B-0x82C9 PRINT CNTL: SPACE=always print P=once/page R=once/report :=summaries only 0x82CB-0x82F9 1-9=print at control break n 0x82FB-0x8319 =non-printing *=user defined 0x831B-0x8369 _______________________________________________________________________________ 0x836B-0x8415 LIN=001 CHR=001 HELP SCREEN # LIN=001 CHR=001 NUM=000 LEN=000 POS=000 EDC=xxCTL 0x8417-0x841B .AND. 0x841D-0x8420 .OR. 0x8422-0x8423 <> 0x8425-0x8426 <= 0x8428-0x8429 >= 0x842B < 0x842D > 0x842F = 0x8431 & 0x8433 + 0x8435 - 0x8437 * 0x8439 / 0x843B ^ 0x843D ( 0x843F ) 0x8441 Field number/name: , Field number/name: 0x8443-0x8490 < < F I E L D D E F I N I T I O N > > press ^J for help on any item 0x8493-0x84A4 Field number/name: 0x84A8-0x84BB Equivalent to field: 0x84BF-0x84D2 Control break level: 0x84D6-0x84EE Copy attributes of field: 0x84F2-0x8510 Field source: (File/Calc/Input) 0x8514-0x8525 File number/name: 0x8529-0x853B Field number/name: 0x853F-0x8557 Index field number/name: 0x855B-0x8570 Numeric/String? (N/S) 0x8574-0x858C Enter string expression: 0x858E-0x858F Spaces. 0x8594-0x85AF Enter algebraic expression: 0x85B1-0x85B2 Spaces. 0x85B7-0x85BF UNLESS 0x85C1-0x85C7 THEN 0x85CC-0x85DF Enter input prompt: 0x85E1 Space. 0x85E3-0x85F8 Right justified? (Y/N) 0x85FC-0x860F Enter pad character: 0x8613-0x8622 Edit mask? (Y/N) 0x8626-0x863F Edit Mask Condition Codes: 0x8642-0x865F F = float character position 0x8662-0x867D T = trail character position 0x867F-0x869C 1 = float if first in column 0x869F-0x86BA C = trail if first in column 0x86BC-0x86D2 - = float if negative 0x86D5-0x86E9 N = trail if negative 0x86EB-0x8701 + = float if positive 0x8704-0x8718 P = trail if positive 0x871B-0x871C Spaces. 0x871E-0x873C = constant if data on one side 0x873F-0x8760 " = constant if data on both sides 0x8762-0x877D _ = constant or field data 0x8780-0x879D . = decimal alignment position 0x87A0-0x87E9 This mask defines positions only: floating, constant or decimal alignment. 0x87EB-0x8833 The next mask provides the actual characters to be used at each position. 0x8836-0x8859 Enter the edit mask condition codes: 0x885B-0x889B This second edit mask is used to define the actual constants that 0x889D-0x88DA will appear if the conditions of the first mask are met. When 0x88DC-0x8921 these conditions are satisfied, one character will appear in the field 0x8923-0x8965 for every constant character in the mask. Combinations of floating 0x8967-0x89AA characters may be used here; for example the characters "CR" used as 0x89AC-0x89F5 constants in this mask with a corresponding "NN" in the previous mask will 0x89F7-0x8A1B print a CR after negative quantities. 0x8A1E-0x8A3B Enter the edit mask constants: 0x8A3E-0x8A6E When should the field be loaded with a new value: 0x8A70-0x8AA8 = always R = only at report start 0x8AAA-0x8AE1 P = at each new page 1-9 = after control break 0x8AE3-0x8B12 * = when the following expression is satisfied 0x8B14-0x8B35 Enter load condition ( /R/P/n/*): 0x8B38-0x8B57 Enter expression for field load: 0x8B59-0x8B64 LOAD WHEN 0x8B67-0x8B81 Output field to file? (Y/N) 0x8B86-0x8BA6 When should the field be cleared: 0x8BA8-0x8BD1 = always . = never 0x8BD3-0x8C0A P = at each new page 1-9 = after control break 0x8C0C-0x8C3B * = when the following expression is satisfied 0x8C3D-0x8C65 Enter field clear condition ( /./P/n/*): 0x8C68-0x8C8F Enter expression for clearing the field: 0x8C91-0x8C9B CLEAR IF 0x8D51-0x8F4E Program name. *******\ ******** *******\ ******** ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *******/ ******* ** ** ** ** ** \**\ ** ** ** ** ** ** \**\ ** ** ** ** ** ** \** ******** *******/ ******** ** 0x8F52-0x8F88 Copyright. Copyright © 1982, 1984 0x8F8A-0x8FC1 Company name. MicroPro International Corporation 0x8FC3-0x8FF3 All rights reserved 0x8FF7-0x901E Release 0x9205-0x904C ID. ID # 71165 0x9053-0x9068 Spaces. 0x9116-0x911B MOVEUP 0x9132-0x9135 ZEND 0x914C-0x9151 ZSTART 0x9168-0x916D $STRT$ Program in Action